L'amnésie peut faire revenir le bonheur
by Barbara-Gaelle
Summary: Fiction basée sur le couple Harry Ginny. Après la fin de la guerre Harry, Remus et plusieurs autres personnes disparaissent. Ginny veut le retrouver.
1. INFORMATION

INFORMATION :

Comme promis voilà une fanfiction qui je l'espère, vous plaira.

Pour les réponses aux reviews je les ferais sur mon skyblog dont voilà l'adresse :

h t t p / p o t t e r g i n e v r a . s k y b l o g . c o m /

sans les espaces évidament.

Les réponses au reviews de cette fiction se feront le jour de la prochaine publication d'un nouveau chapitre.

Alors tout d'abord je préviens que les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Je changerais souvent cette page selon les occasions. Voilà.

Bonne lecture

Gaga


	2. Prologue

Prologue : première partie d'une œuvre littéraire ou théâtrale relatant des événements antérieures à ce qui se déroulent dans l'œuvre elle-même.

GAZETTE DU SORCIER

Deux ans aujourd'hui.

_14 juin 1999, tout n'était que sang. La bataille finale entre l'armée d'Harry Potter et celle de Vous savez avait eu lieu ce jour ci._

_Lors de cette confrontation Le Survivant avait affronté Le Lord Noir. Beaucoup de sorciers furent surpris par la puissance qui se dégageait du combat entre l'espoir et la mort. Même les sbires du Lord Noir ne combattaient plus et regardaient le duel offert à leurs yeux. _

_D'après nos sources le combat dura plus de trois heures, les altercations entre les aurors, les créatures magiques et mangemorts avaient repris._

_Mais un cri déchirant le ciel qui était zébré d'éclairs dorés et rouge se fit entendre. Les personnes présentes avaient vu le Survivant debout face au seigneur des ténèbres qui était étendu au sol. Il s'était retourné vers avait levé les bras et tous les mangemorts présent à la bataille furent attachés ensemble. _

_La guerre avait pris fin mais l'état psychologique des sorciers et moldus qui furent atteint par la guerre était très sensible et méritait des soins. Malheureusement nous pouvons aussi compter de nombres victimes dont 20 000 sorciers et sorcières adultes, 1000 enfants, 11750 moldus mais aussi 4675 veuves, 113 orphelins. Bilan de guerre tragique, mais ce n'est pas tout car depuis ce dernier combat Harry James Potter avait disparu de même que Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Personne ne sait si ils sont vivants ou pas mais nous le souhaitons où qu'ils soient._

_Depuis environ trois mois de cela les réparations de la guerre se sont terminées, la joie est revenue et la liberté s'est imposée face à la terreur et la domination qui se sont inclinés depuis ce Jour. Les familles se reforment, se créent, des enfants naissent. Nous commençons une autre vie qui nous l'espérons sera belle et propice._

_Julie Helamys _

C'est sur cet article que Ginevra Weasley ferma la gazette du sorcier. Mais à cet instant tout changea, elle avait enfin prit sa décision. Elle ira quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle ira.


	3. Lily

Chapitre 2 : Accident et perte de mémoire

Il était environ trois heures du matin, Ginny venait de boucler ses valises, elle avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine qui disait ceci :

« Ma chère famille, je suis désolée mais je n'arrive plus à vivre sans lui, je sais qu'il est toujours vivant, je le ressens. Ne me cherchez pas, je reviendrais lorsque je l'aurai retrouvé. Je vous aime, bisous.

Ginny »

Elle descendit lentement les marches en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer trop fort pour éviter tous les grincements possibles qui auraient pu la trahir. Elle était sortie de la maison. Elle se retourna pour la regarder un dernière fois avant de continuer tout droit avant de transplaner.

Ginny avait fait beaucoup de recherches pour essayer de trouver où était allé son premier amour. Elle était allée jusqu'à fouiller le département des disparus classés confidentiel, pour cela elle due utiliser toutes les qualités qu'elle possédait allant jusqu'à la séduction des langues de plombs. Après avoir réunis tous les indices elles trouva trois pistes possibles se qui veut dire qu'elle avait trois villages ou plus exactement deux village et une grande ville. Elle avait décidé de commencer par la grande ville elle avait donc transplanée et avait atterrie dans cette rue déserte.

Elle devait se trouver dans la « vieille vile » comme aimaient appeler les citadins y habitant. On pouvait apercevoir des chats ainsi que des chiens errants. Mais aussi des hommes et des femmes allongés sur le sol attendant un miracle ou la délivrance ultime. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et des images du passé surgirent. Des femmes agonisants, des enfants pleurant, des cadavres jonchant le sol, des membres coupés, … Elle secoua la tête pour faire cesser ce défilé et sortie précipitamment de ce lieu lui rappelant des souvenirs qu'elle aurait voulu oublier.

Arrivée sur une rue où le monde affluait, elle commença à se poser quelques questions.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le tout de rêvasser, il faut que je me trouve un appartement pour passer mes nuits et essayer de commencer mes recherches. Il me faudra aller au commissariat pour effectuer un avis de recherche ou plutôt un portrait robot et essayer de trouver un homme ressemblant à la description.

Ginevra Weasley n'avait rien amener de ses affaires personnelles, les papiers moldues n'étant pas obligatoire dans le monde des sorciers, elle n'en portait pas sur elle. Les habits qu'elle avait emportés avec elle se trouvaient réduits dans la doublure de son sac à main, sa baguette magique se trouvait dans une poche intérieure de sa robe d'été. Elle avait échangé de l'argent sorcier en argent moldue pour faciliter la transaction du paiement pour la location de l'appartement.

Mais durant son monologue intérieur elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui la suivait depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes elle ne fut donc pas préparée lorsque celui-ci lui prit son sac à main la bousculant sur la chaussée, malheureusement une voiture venant à vive allure la renversa, elle fut envoyée un peu plus loin au milieu de la route. Elle ouvrit les yeux fasse à la douleur ressentit au niveau de la tête, elle vit qu'un attroupement c'était formé autour d'elle, des « restez calme mademoiselle », « les secours arrivent », « respire t'elle encore ? », « mon Dieu » fusèrent de tout les côté mais la douleur augmentait et elle finie par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Un bruit de métal et suivit d'un juron prononcé tout bas réveilla une jeune fille rousse. Elle fut d'ailleurs décontenancée car elle se trouvait dans un lit aux draps d'un blanc impeccable. L'homme ayant juré était sans doute un médecin étant donné sa blouse blanche et son stéthoscope autour du cou, elle avait fait quelques années d'étude sur les moldus à Poudlard. Il était en train de ramasser une écuelle qui devait normalement se trouver sur la commode. Lorsqu'il releva la tête elle put se noyer dans deux lacs d'émeraude. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir dans tout le corps. Il lui sourit et s'assit sur lit.

-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le docteur Gérard mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Patrick. Je serai votre médecin le temps de votre hospitalisation. Durant l'accident d'avant-hier, car vous étiez dans un coma léger et qu'il s'est passé deux jours avant que vous ouvriez vos yeux, nous avons pu constater qu'à par un traumatisme crânien vous n'avez absolument rien, ce qui est très étonnant mais j'ai une petite idée sur la question.

Il la regarda et put constater qu'elle essayait de le suivre dans son explication mais les traits tirés de son visage lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait mal à la tête.

-Tenez, buvez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux après l'avoir bu.

Elle le fit et sentit avec ravissement que son mal de tête se dissipait.

-Bien maintenant j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Non bien sûr faites se que vous devez faire, elle lui fit un étincellent sourire auquel il lui répondit.

-Comment vous vous appelez ?

Elle allait lui répondre au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne le savait plus. C'est ce qui la fit commencer à paniquer.

-Bien ne vous inquiétez pas, est ce que vous vous souvenez de vos études ?

-Oui ça je m'en souviens.

-Mais pas de votre famille ou tout ce qui a été en relation avec un petit ami n'est ce pas ?

-Je … Je … oui.

-Très bien alors je peux confirmer que vous avez une amnésie partielle. C'est-à-dire que le choc avec la voiture s'est propagé dans le cortex émotionnel, donc ce j'essaye d'expliquer ; dit il dans un sourire en la voyant lever un sourcil qui disait long sur sa compréhension ; une partie de votre encéphale ou votre cerveau a été touché ce qui vous a fait oublier certaines partie de votre vie qui est en rapport avec des sentiments très profonds. Mais cela ne dure pas, ce n'est qu'un blocage de souvenirs, ils vous reviendront bientôt enfin cela dépend.

-Donc j'ai perdu la mémoire mais pas à jamais.

-Exactement

-Et comment je fais, je n'ai pas de papier moldu…

-Moldu ?

-Ne faites pas cette tête là voyons ; déclara t'il en rigolant en voyant son expression affolée ; je suis au courant du monde sorcier j'en suis un également mais j'utilise la magie que très rarement. Mais cela et un bon point, la magie ne fera qu'accélérer la guérison.

-Ah très bien !

-J'ai récupéré votre baguette mais je la garde avec moi, vous êtes dans un hôpital moldu.

Elle hocha de la tête.

-Bien dernière question, comme vous ne vous souvenez pas de votre prénom ni de votre nom de famille, comment voulez vous vous appelez ?

Après un débat de plus d'une demi heure durant laquelle le médecin avait commencé de compter les grains de poussières présents dans la chambre, la fille aux cheveux roux avait fini par demander à son médecin quel prénom lui irait le mieux. Il décida de lui donner le prénom de sa propre mère « Lily ».

Cela faisait deux jours que Lily était allongée et commençait à avoir justement assez d'être couchée toute la journée.

-Me promener dans les couloirs ne va pas m'être néfaste.

Elle alla mettre une robe de chambre, mais voulant se laver elle se dirigea vers les douches près de la buanderie, elle savait qu'elle devait être accompagnée mais désobéir à cette obligation lui fit remonter en elle un sentiment d'excitation si fort qu'elle voulu le ressentir le plus longtemps possible et de toute façon il était plus 13H donc personne ne viendrait l'importuner.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'habite de rechange. Cependant en allant jeter un petit coup d'œil dans la dite buanderie, se trouvait plusieurs blouse d'infirmière ainsi que des chaussons assortis. Pris d'un acte de pur folie, elle pris l'uniforme d'une infirmière et alla dans les douches avec l'intention de sentir un peu mieux qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Une bonne heure plus tard elle sortie les cheveux secs et en tenu, comme elle se trouvait dans les douches pour le personnel elle avait trouver une boîte à maquillage par hasard, elle nierait de toute façon toutes les autres situations ainsi que plusieurs parfum malgré cela elle pris le temps nécessaire pour faire un mélange ainsi que certaines dissolution pour que le parfum qu'elle porterai sera indissociable de ceux qu'elle avait empruntés.

Douchée, habillée, légèrement maquillée et parfumée, Lily partit en observation, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur savant que son médecin travaillait en neurologie elle chercha un endroit où elle pourrait s'occuper sans que personne se doute qu'elle était elle-même patiente ici. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle tomba sur l'étage « maladie infantile », elle appela l'ascenseur pour s'y rendre.

Quand Lily y arriva, elle vit tout d'abord une horde d'enfant courants partout, tous s'amusaient quand elle s'approcha elle put voir qu'ils s'amusait à faire pleurer une petite fille. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où était la ou les infirmières qui devaient s'en occuper mais la seule qu'elle trouva était au téléphone à rire ne regardant absolument pas les enfants. Lily commença à voir rouge mais alors très rouge, elle s'avança vers la petite fille poussa les autres enfants et la pris dans ses bras en jetant un regard noir au petit groupe. Elle aperçut un petit salon où se trouvait de quoi amuser les enfants.

-Allez immédiatement dans le petit salon, ordonna t'elle d'une voix froide ressemblant au vent polaire.

Les enfants bien qu'ils soient en bas âge, tous obéirent. Lily fut consternée quand elle vit que l'autre infirmière était toujours au téléphone ne bougeant pas un seul petit doigt. Alors elle se tourna vers les enfants qui étaient tous apeurés, elle tenait inlassablement la petite fille en pleur dans ses bras.

-Je peux savoir se qu'il vous a pris de l'embêter de la sorte ?

- Elle pleure tout le temps alors ça ne change pas, répondit un garçon avec un sourire arrogant.

-Très bien alors moi aussi je vais te faire pleurer devant tous tes petits camarades, et au lieu de te consoler je t'embêterai encore plus rien que par plaisir.

-Vous ne le ferez jamais.

-On pari ?

Il se tut et les autres baissèrent encore plus la tête.

-Bien maintenant je veux que chacun fasse ses excuses ; et comme personne ne bougeait ; tout de suite !!!

Le temps que les petits s'excusaient au près de la petite fille qui s'appelai Camille, Lily pu apercevoir une deuxième infirmière qui venait apporter un plateau à celle qui se trouvait au téléphone. Elle voulu prendre quelque chose du plateau mais l'autre ne fit que la pousser pour s'accaparer le plateau à elle toute seule ce qui fit lui froncer les yeux. Mais elle se concentra à nouveau sur les enfants.

-Bien cela est parfait dit 'elle avec un sourire bienveillant. Alors je m'appelle Lily, je serai là que pour un petit moment mais ce moment on va le partager ensemble d'accord ?

Les sourires s'agrandirent sur les visages. Sur les étagères Lily avait repérée des pots de pâtes à modeler, elle reposa Camille par terre pour se rapprocher du divertissement. Elle pris la pâte et se réfugia près de la table où tous les enfants l'attendaient. C'est ainsi que cinq bonnes heures passèrent. Lily qui s'amusait avec les enfants en participant à la création de nouvelles figurines, en les aidant à prendre leur collation à 16H, en inventant d'autres jeux ou en leur lisant une histoire pour qu'ils puissent faire une sieste pour les plus petits en tout cas et elle fit passer une cassette vidéo sur l'environnement version animé pour que les plus grands puissent comprendre.

Lily voyant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre sortit du petit salon et se retrouva nez à nez avec la deux infirmière qui avait apportée le plateau.

-Vous vous débrouillez très bien avec les enfants, vous êtes la nouvelle que nous avons demandé à avoir ?

-On va juste dire que je me trouvais là par hasard ; elle lui sourit ; je m'en vois navrée mais je vais devoir partir, on se reverra promit.

Lily passa tranquillement les couloirs du niveau réservé pour les enfants et reprit l'ascenseur malheureusement lors du passage au niveau cardiologie, le docteur Gérard rentra à son tour dans l'ascenseur, il était tellement absorbé par se qu'il était en train de lire qu'il ne fit pas attention à Lily qui avait énormément de mal à respirer. Par chance, l'ascenseur s'arrêta juste l'étage en dessous de l'étage spécialisé pour la neurologie. C'étaient plusieurs médecins qui devaient aller manger, il était presque 18H et le repas allait être servi ainsi que les changements de personnels. Lily en profita pour sortir, elle bouscula son médecin qui au moment où il releva la tête, il ne vit que la fin d'une chevelure rousse, croyant fort heureusement qu'il avait rêvé, se remit à lire ses documents. En arrivant à son niveau, il alla directement à la chambre 213, où sa patiente Lily était alitée. Il toqua mais aucune réponse ne lui vint aux oreilles. Il le refit mais le silence persistait. Il entra donc et vit un lit vide, il fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre le bruit de la chasse d'eau. Des toilettes, il en sorti Lily qui souriait à pleines dents.

-Bonjour docteur, alors comment s'est passée votre journée ?

-Euh bien, et vous votre journée, vous vous n'êtes pas trop ennuyée ?

-Non, ça va, je me suis inventée des histoires, mais j'ai ressentit un sentiment que je crois que je ressentais avant.

-Ah oui lequel ? Vous pouvez le décrire ?

-En fait je pense que c'est un sentiment d'excitation mais différent des autres, car c'est un appel au danger, à ce qui est interdit.

-Je vois, dit il dans un rire moqueur, je pense que je vais vous enfermer à double tour pour que vous ne brûlé pas mon hôpital

Lily parti dans un fou rire qui fut communicatif et ils furent deux à rire.

-Bon demain je vous autorise à pourvoir sortir de votre lit, mais si vous voulez sortir de votre chambre il vous faut appeler une infirmière d'accord ?

-Bien sûr !

-Bon le dîner ne va pas tarder, je vous souhait un bon appétit

-Si c'est la même chose qu'à midi je passerai volontiers, lui dit elle dans un demi sourire

Patrick sortit de la chambre en secouant la tête mais en souriant, voilà une patiente qui a un très fort caractère.

Les prochains jours qui passèrent furent presque pareil à celui-ci, Lily qui allait se laver lorsqu'il n'y avait plus personnes se déguisait en infirmière, allait voir les enfants, les distrayait, les amadouait. La stagiaire ne prenait même plus exemple sur celle qui était normalement désignée pour la former mais aidait tout le temps Lily. Les enfants qui sortaient demandaient toujours à aller voir l'infirmière Lily, se que les parents laissait, jusqu'au jour où la petite Camille devait s'en aller. Elle ne voulait plus quitter les bras de Lily. Lily fut obliger de la porter mais la garda dans ses bras et accompagna jusqu'à la voiture de ses parents qui étaient attristés de voir leur fille ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas supporter de la voir pleurer. Ils auraient tous fait pour que leur fille soit la plus heureuse possible.

-Camille calmes toi, écoute si tu veux un jour me revoir demande à tes parents de venir me voir et nous passerons une partie de l'après midi ensemble avec les autres enfants d'accord ?

Camille ne dit rien mais hocha la tête en reniflant. Lily redonna l'enfant à ses parents, ils l'installèrent dans la voiture et s'en allèrent. Lily faisait des signes avec sa main pour dire au revoir à Camille mais essayait aussi de cacher sa peine, elle était devenue très proche avec Camille mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas par contre, c'était les deux émeraudes qui la regardaient depuis la baie vitrée du cinquième étage.

-Ca ne va pas ? demanda Sophie, la jeune stagiaire

-Laisses là, et va plutôt t'occuper des langes de la nurseries sa t'occupera. Ordonna Cynthia

-Non Sophie, ce n'est pas là peine je l'est déjà fait, va voir plutôt ce que font Julien et Fabrice, sinon nous allons encore nous retrouver avec une catastrophe sur les bras.

-Non mais oh ! C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

-Il ne faut pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités.

Puis sa montre sonna, 18H30, elle devait partir, bon j'ai fini mon service à demain.

Elle arriva deux minutes avant son docteur qu'elle adorait faire tourner en bourrique d'ailleurs.

-Alors ; commença t'il ; avez vous passé une bonne journée ?

-Je suis un peu remontée mais sa va passer.

-Très bien alors je vais pouvoir vous faire passer quelques tests.


End file.
